Together Burning Bright
by usedheartOoO
Summary: All hell broke lose, the exorcists and exwires were doing their best, but with Rin unconscious and Yukio possesed by Satan what hope does the world have left? *Mainly will take place after the anime with an AU twist. NO OKUMARUCEST! Sorry, but I don't do incest stories and I honestly don't know if I'll put any pairings. M for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This fanfic takes place right as and after Satan possesses Yukio, although it isn't an AU fyi, so you'll just have to read and find out what happensXD

_Thoughts_

"Speaking."

**Chapter 1: This Fire**

_"This fire burning, this fire burning, _

_ it burns inside of me, Not faded away, _

_our love and our hope never faded away…"_

_-The Used_

**Rin POV:**

_Why? Why is this happening?_ Rin was covered in his own blood, staring at his own brother becoming consumed by the same blue flames he possessed. _Damn it Satan! I couldn't kill you! BASTARD! _ Rin thought holding on to whatever consciousness he had left, _Yukio, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry…._ Rin's mind had finally gone; he was now a body lying on the ground next to his unsheathed sword, his flames no longer clinging to what looked to be his cold corpse. He was still alive, but barely holding, on the edge of his existence….

**Yukio POV: **

_Rin!_ He watched as his body became a mere puppet to his supposed 'father.' _He may be my biological father but he can never real father! How dare he use me as a mere pawn in his plans…._ _I'm so useless, I couldn't even protect my own brother…. I'm so sorry Rin…_ But it was too late, Yukio's consciousness had faded into the darkest depths of Satan's flame. He was no longer aware what was happening to his brother or those he kept dear to his heart, the only thing he could do now was hope that everyone would somehow make it out of this, even if he could not.

**Normal POV: **

Just as they ran up to the roof, everyone noticed a dead-looking Rin on the ground in a pool of his own blood and a possessed Yukio cackling to himself, emerged in those evil blue flames.

"NOOOO! Rin!" Shimi cried out to Rin's unmoving body, hoping to herself that he was still alive. She couldn't bear to lose a friend and Rin being one of her first, she couldn't help but bawl her eyes out. Not even noticing Yukio manically staring at them, Shiemi ran over to Rin to try and tend to his wounds as best she could (with the help of Nii of course). Luckily, he wasn't dead just in a deep unconsciousness; however, his brother was far from it.

"Shiemi…. do you really think you can do anything for him?" Yukio sarcastically remarked to the panicked girl, "you're so weak, you really believe you can save him? HA! The thought of that is hilarious for a wimp like you to every attempt such a thing!"

She was too amerced in tending to n a Rin's wounds to notice Yukio's taunts, but the other just stared at Yukio, frightened and freaked out by their consumed mentor.

"Yo, four eyes! What the hell is this? You get yourself takin' over so easy? You're even more pathetic then you were as my student." Shura announced to him. The other stunned that in this dire situation she would still have the guts to mouth off to the king of demons.

"Oi! I'm talkin to ya weaklin! Answer me dam-," but she was cut off by a large rush of flames, aiming directly at her. She dodged the attack like it was nothing, but the Exwires had a little more trouble, still in a shocked state.

"You bitch!" Satan exclaimed to the busty women, "I will not tolerate such insolence from the likes of wench such as yourself, this is my son after all! Insulting him is almost the same as insulting me!"

With that, Satan's flames burst into a super nova blue explosion, as he quickly dashed over to her, claws in a readied position to rip her limb from limb. But Shura saw this coming and already drew her magical sword from the insignia on her chest. While they were battling, the others could do nothing but try and help Shimi attend to Rin's horrific wounds.

After what seemed like a few hours fighting, Shura had received a number of threatening injuries, while Satan had only sustained a couple minor ones. Rin still had barely made any progress and hadn't even woken up yet. Chaos swirled around them, taking its toll on everything that it had consumed. Much of the other exorcists were too busy holding off the demons coming out of the Gehenna Gate, doing their best to keep them from reaching the rest of the world. Satan and his demons were never going to give up; things truly were going all to hell….

**_A few days later, in Gehenna…_**

Rin slowly stirred, _What the hell? Where am I?_ He looked up realizing he was in some sort of bed, but how? _The last thing I can remember is fighting Satan…._ Anger quickly filled his stomach, seeping into his warm heart and began to boil his blood. A bitter taste climbed up into his mouth and with that, Rin attempted to calm himself. _First things first, I gotta find out where I am and how the hell I'm alive before I can even think of doing anything to that monster. _

Taking deep breathes, Rin cautioned himself while he got up, taking survey of his condition. Somehow, someone had managed to put bandages on his wounds and he was in less pain than he thought he would be in. _Where am I?_ As if it were reading his mind, a little imp-like creature looked at him with his creepy sunken eyes, "You're in Gehenna young Prince."

Taken back at the … thing and what he had just said, Rin could only give a dumbfounded look. "W-What did you just call me?" he stuttered at the creature, still in awe.

"You are our Prince, are you not?" the thing answered with more of a rhetorical question. "Anyways, your highness, I do believe I must now bring you to our king, for you have finally woken up…" the creature looked terrified, Rin took notice of this and asked the 'thing' (as he dubbed it) why he was so afraid.

"You will soon see for yourself my young Prince," is all the creature responded, finally leaded him to a gigantic corridor past the already enormous hallway they were in.

There stood what seemed to be a giant, with burning red skin, covered in bright blue flames. The giant had huge horns pegged onto his large head, long blackened hair and a menacing toothy smile plastered across his grotesque face. Rin could only stare in anticipation at the evil creature, and finally it spoke.

"Nice to finally see you are awake my son! Come, you have much to learn of your homeland as one day, it is yours to inherit."

Rin's eyes widened at the creature, the demon that stood before him.

It was him. It was Satan himself, only this time in the flesh, or one could say what was left of it…

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**

**Hugs and loves,**

**~usedheartOoO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kiss It Goodbye**

"_Devils will show them horns_

_I lead you into darkness,_

_Hoping will lead us home_

_You break your back right over,_

_You can't on broken glass._

_Although you'll always love me,_

_You can't forget the past."_

**Yukio POV:**

After being in a coma for four long days, Yukio finally woke up to see his students, and even Shura surrounding him.

"Yuki-kun!" Shiemi nearly choked him with one of her infamous hugs. "I'm so glad you're ok! The doctor said after all those injuries you might never wake up! I was worried you wouldn't…."

"Yeah, we were all worried," Bon spoke up for the rest of the group. "Shiemi here had her greenman with her all day and night trying to grow different herbs to help your healing."

"His name is Nii-san and I just couldn't help but be worried for you Yuki-kun…. after Rin disappeared into the Gate…"

Yukio sat up in his bed, ignoring his reopening wounds, "What!? He-he was swallowed up by the Gate!?" But his words were short lived as he coughed up blood on the bright white hospital sheets.

"Sensei! You shouldn't move like that with all your injuries!" Komamaru piped up.

"I'm ok, thank you Konamaru, thank you Shiemi for healing me. I'm sorry everyone, I was just in shock that's all. To think Satan was trying to get to Rin through me…." Yukio trailed off in deep thought. He was worried for his brother. Rin may be an idiot but he was still his brother after all. _Damnit! I couldn't protect you Rin…. I will have to get stronger in order to bring you back, just you wait! _

**Rin POV**

Rin was in shock, to say the least. Here, right in front of him was the king of all demons, Satan. His biological father and murder of many exorcists and innocent people. He could feel his demon blood beginning to boil as he stood in front of the creature that had taken over and killed his _real_ father. Revenge was his only ally now, so Rin's flames burst in a bright blue blaze as he looked up at his 'father.'

"Satan…..," Rin began, surprising even himself with a calm, collected voice, "How could you? How could you kill my father and my brother and expect me to obey you and do your bidding?!"

Rin could no longer keep himself together as his flames were growing larger by the second, awaited the demon king's answer.

"HOW COULD YOU!? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

He lunged forward, his eyes feral with a faint red glow. With his extended claws, he slashed at the creature to no avail. Satan's skin was like armor made of living steel, but Rin had lost himself in a bloody rage. Even though his attempts were futile, he kept at it until Satan finally grabbed his enraged son by his tail, a demons well known weak spot.

"Rin, as cute as you are in your little temper-tantrum state, I must stop you my son." Satan swiped his giant hand by Rin's face and his flames were instantly sucked into his father's own.

"Now, I'm sorry for killing your pesky _human_ 'family,' but it was a necessary evil to bring you back to your true home. Be a good little demon and put all this wonderful fury into something useful like working toward becoming my heir, ruler of all the demons in Gehenna!"

Although his flames were gone, the fire in his belly wasn't. But even Rin was smart enough to realize that there was no killing the bastard in this manner so he decided that from then on he would play Satan's little game until he could gather up enough strength to kill the dark lord once and for all.

After seeing his son's temper dissipate and even show some submission towards him, he decided that he would let the boy go for tonight and rest. But come tomorrow, Rin would never know such intense pain, for tomorrow started his real training. Not to control his flames like Shura had be teaching him, but rather to consume himself into them and will them to do his bidding, a much darker practice.

His fiery son had much to learn, and Satan was pleased at his power level already.

_This boy will make a fine heir, but we'll need to get rid of his useless human half first….._

**Author's Note:** If you guys haven't noticed that the story and the chapters are named after the Used's songs, you do now! (love that band, obviously that is why my name one here and DA is usedheart…..) Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to break up the next part, because I'm planning on having it rather long, so hope the shortness won't discourage anyone from reading, but I will make this long, I promise on my undying love for the Used and Blue Exorcist!

Satan's character is a little different than in the anime or even the manga when he is in his own domain (Gehenna) because he is trying to get Rin to trust him, so please bear with me on that!

One more thing, I'm not the best speller or grammar person in the world, so there may be some mistakes but please forgive me and let me know so I can make changes!

**As always, please review and I hope everyone still like this!**

**Hugs and loves,**

**~usedheartOoO**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry people! I have more to this story, I am just unsure when I will get to it! School and work have be exhausting, but I do plan on continuing this story as soon as I have some actual free time and the pending chapter is to my liking (I'm having the hardest time with it!) Please do not lose faith in me! I will update asap (which could be quite awhile! sorry! ^.^)

**hugs and loves,**

**~usedheartOoO**

P.S. I love you all and thanks so much for your support, so please hang in there with me!


End file.
